


Inside Sillyvision

by A_Newcomer



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Diary/Journal, Gen, Other, joey is insane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Newcomer/pseuds/A_Newcomer
Summary: Basically, We- no, someone will go through what happened before everything went downhill. (For the most part)Have fun~But remember...wAndErIng IS a tERriBlE sIN.





	Inside Sillyvision

_A/N Part one._   
_Note they will skip over days that are uneventful_

**_I found this one in Sammy's desk_ ** **_in_ ** **_the bottom drawer_ **

**Day 1**

I've just been hired at Joey Drew Studios. I'm here because it pays a lot. And that's all. I don't want to attach to anyone.

**Day 58**

Joey is installing a Machine over our heads. More noise, just great. I don't even like the cartoon. How is this cartoon for kids?

**Day 72**

The janitor keeps losing his damn keys so nothing gets cleaned! Ink is everywhere. On the brighter side, we recently got a new voice actor. Her name is Susie, she seems to have to take a liking to one of the characters.

**Day 93**

Joey is complaining that I'm not getting the music done on time. He does not seem to realize how hard it is to write music when you have noise all the time?

**Day 152**

Three times last month, we couldn't even get out of our department because the ink kept flooded the stairwell. Joey's solution? An ink pump to drain it periodically. Now I have this ugly pump switch right in my office. People in and out all day. Thanks, Joey. Just what I needed. More distractions. These stupid cartoon songs don't write themselves, you know.

**Day 165**

Joey and I hired a new voice actor for Alice. Apparently, Ms.Campbell did not receive the letter I sent her, because when she came in this morning she was shocked to find she wasn't going to be voicing Alice. Ms.Campbell ran out of the recording booth, she had tears in her eyes. Honestly, I can't say I felt bad for her.

******Day 170**

Today, we had a meeting and Joey came in with three.. creatures, for a lack of a better word. They were the toons from the cartoons; Bendy, Boris, and Alice. Bendy was rather short compared to the others, while Boris is the tallest, then Alice was in the middle. All the men were head over heels for Alice, instead of asking questions. I asked what the hell they were and Joey's answer, to be frank, startled and confused me. They are the toons, he said it as if nothing was wrong. So I ask where they came from. From the ink machine he said.

**Day 206**

Ms.Campbell has been gone for months now.

Alice has taken Ms.Campbell's spot as most of the voice actors and singer. And, Boris has taken a spot in the band. Everyone loves both of them, just a waste of time.

**Day 222**

Ms.Campbell is still missing. One less person to give a check at the end of the month. 

_**I flip to the next page, there's some ink on it, and instead of Sammy's somewhat neat handwriting, the word as messy and scrawled. As if he was writing in a hurry.** _

_Oh god, I walked into the_ _recording studio, I saw Alice she stood over some of the band members corpses. I have no idea what she did to them but blood was splattered everywhere. I dropped everything in my hands, Alice turned to me. Her face was... hideous and messed up as if she had gone to hell and back. Alice started laughing maniacally and yelled in a hellish voice Your next on my list Sammy!_

_I ran to my off-_

**_The writing is cut off._ **

__**On the next page, his writing is different. The ink is** **gloopy** **, making the words merge together in some places. And** **the writing seems more...** **er** **...** **energetic**  
 **Day ????**  
Oh, my! It's been so long since I have written in my journal! My lord has told me to go write a diary, after throwing me into a puddle of ink. He does that sometimes, but I'm still faithful! So, where shall I start? I started a cult, it mainly consists of ink searches. They're not much for conversation. We also have an enemy, that damned angel! She keeps upsetting my lord. How dare she!

_**The next few pages continue about Sammy's obsession with "his lord",** _ _**eventually** _ _**he stops dating his pages.** _

Will my lord notice my efforts? I even convinced that damned angel that I'm on her side, I told him that it's all lies and I'm still faithful. The angel even let me be her right-hand man.


End file.
